


[Podfic] Adopted Brother

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not Captain America Friendly, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Relationship, referenced/implied past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: When Nebula learned about Steve, she didn't like what she was told. When she first meets Steve, she does what any rational person would to those who hurt her siblings.
Relationships: Nebula & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Adopted Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adopted Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775881) by [Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair). 



> Aya is an awesome human and writer, you should definitely check out more of her works.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:06:18**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bdRC46AMntZICwyJ9doIv_NrENS6vGCj/view?usp=sharing)**
  * **Multiple formats on The Internet Archive[here](https://archive.org/details/adopted-brother)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**
  * **Cover Art:[Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin)**




End file.
